mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)
This map game is transwikied from http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_Stars_and_Stripes_(Map_Game) Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes. America is a broken nation. It has been over a month since the bombs exploded within the silos on August 9, 2017, while simultaneously DC was destroyed. In the aftermath the nation was sent into chaos. A week later, UN security forces arrived to secure international interests and the National Guards of each state took over in the weeks that followed. The US lies in the verge of collapse. Other nations now lay eyes on America for either their own benefit or to restore the Union. The US lies in the brink of the Second American Civil War. Are you the spark that will set it off? PoD In 2012, President Mitt Romney became elected winning over then president Barrack Obama. In 2013, he begins to repeal some of Obama's policies and begins to send the country toward a more right-wing state. He invades Syria, much to the dismay of the Russians. The Russians decide to declare war on the US and then the Russo-American War begins. This sets off a brutal war between the two countries, thus in the end, with America emerging the final victor by 2015. In 2017, a Russian general named Vladimir Orakov plans to restore Russia to its Soviet Era power, and he hires a rogue Chinese hacker and gets help from a terrorist organization called the Warriors of Freedom(WoF), a terrorist organization dedicated to replacing what they perceive as a "corporate controlled US government". The Chinese hacker hacks the US strategic arsenal causing the nuclear missiles to explode inside the silos, thus causing an environmental disaster. This is simultaneously followed by a nuclear terrorist attack by the WoF on Washington DC, killing the President and most of the US leadership. This sends the US into an anarchy as UN security forces arrive a week after the terrorist strikes. This is followed by foreign forces and Vladimir Orakov launches a coup in Russia, thus deciding to challenge what little remains of the US government, in revenge for the Russo-American War. China decides to join Russia's side. Mexico tries to reclaim its lost land and Canada goes in a grab for the Northern US. The National Guards of each state took over and the US now is on the verge of collapse. The Second American Civil War is about to begin. Rules #Be plausible #3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED! #Nukes are allowed, but are discouraged due to the fact that we don't want to risk anymore damage to the former US. #Mods will be chosen based on plausibility and the number of edits they have made on the Alternate History Wikia #The US will be divided into 50 states initially(plus UN and foreign forces). #Terrorists can be used to blow seats of government, state positions and top generals off. #Turns are by quarter turns. #Have Fun!!!!! Mods Creator:JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: Mod:If I may, I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 01:15, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Mod: Mod: Mapmaker: Map Nations US States Washington Oregon California - Eric4e (talk) 17:32, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Alaska Hawaii Idaho Nevada Utah- Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Arizona New Mexico Texas Colorado Wyoming Montana Oklahoma Kansas Nebraska North Dakota South Dakota Minnesota Iowa Missouri Arkansas Louisiana Wisconsin Illinois Mississippi Tennesse Kentucky Alabama - Message me when game starts Ohio Georgia Florida North Carolina South Carolina - Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) Virginia West Virginia Pennsylvania - New York I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 21:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Delaware New Jersey Maryland Rhode Island - Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 22:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Connecticut Massachussets Vermont New Hampshire Maine Michigan -Spartian300 (talk) 10:27, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Foreign Forces Russia Rdv65 (talk) 13:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) China Cuba Mexico Dibs have been called (talk) 20:36, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Canada European Union (E.U.) Whipsnade (talk) 20:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC) It looks good. Sorry, bussy elsewere.Whipsnade (talk) 23:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) *British Armed Forces: KX Josh (talk) 23:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) *Deutsches Bundeswehr(German Federal Defense): *Armée Française(French Army): *Forze Armate Italiane(Italian Armed Forces): U.N. Security Forces - JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) The Game Now.....................it has begun!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC) 2017.50 The federal government formally dissolves as each state declares independence. The 2nd American Civil War begins. Russia begins building up it's forces to reclaim Alaska. China begins sending agents to several of the West Coast states. Mexico begins preparing to build up on the former US border. ''' '''The EU sends peacekeepers to Washington DC to assist the UN Security Forces in the former US. An emergency meeting of the UN ends without conclusion as global instability ensues in the aftermath of the August 9 terrorist attacks. ''' '''Interpol begins searching for the perpetrators of the August 9 attacks. UN Security Forces: '''We begin mobilizing troops into the Washington DC area and begin conducting operations against the WoF terrorists and begin making a defensive perimeter around Washington DC. We ask the EU for help in the counter-terrorist endeavor and begin asking the UN for better equipment and more forces in the scenario of an attack on the Washington DC Perimeter. We begin setting up a small HQ in Washington Mall and begin to send troops to other areas around DC. Some of the soldiers request that the EU spearhead the UN Security Forces. '''California: When we declaring independence, Los Angeles becomes the capital of the newly formed Japanese Republic of California. We elect our President Tokugawa Califanito and our religion becomes Shinto and Buddhism, as most liked Japanese-American mixed. California is dived into 58 countries. California becomes a mixed group for American and Japanese peoples. We build our military and industry and make cities more dramatic powerful. Utah: With declaring independence, we locate our capital in Salt Lake City. We elect our President Thomas S. Monson. Our religion becomes The Church of Jesus Chriat of Latter-Day Saints. We build up our military and industry and make relations with other states. We ask an alliance with California. *California accepts our alliance with us. Alabama: 'We declared independence. Tuscaloosa is declared the capital of the newly formed Alabama Republic. We ask all former U.S. states to recognize Alabama as a new nation. Alabama is divided into six states: Dixie, Gulf, Talladega, Jackson, Barbour, and Limestone. Alabama is open to any nation that wants an alliance with Alabama. '''Republic of New York: '''We declare US control over New York State void. Combating goverment forces, local militas begin to drive the US out of the state, controling Suburban New York. The United Militia of New York is formed, with the goal of uniting the local towns under a single fighting force. Numbering 20,000, the UMNY prepares to march on Buffalo, while NYC remains an active war zone. We offer alliances to '''Pennsylvania and Massachusetts. '''We also recognize the Sucssesion of all other States. *'Massachusetts DiplomcyResponse: 'We officially accept your offer. *'Dude. You do realize the federal government doesn't exist anymore right? It just recently dissolved. *'Oh wait, there's still remnants of it's military. Meh, whatever.' *'Like you said, It's military could remain active for a short time after. I'm also going to need a mod response for Massachussets ' *'Alright.' Rhode Island: 'We declared independence. Rhode Island has became a new nation divided by 3 states: Providence, Quahog, and Pawtucket, and has became a dictatorship. We elect our new dictator named John E. Dou Cheb Ag. Our religion becomes Christian and Jewish. We build another skyscraper, and we build up our forces. We ask an alliance with New York. *New York rejects, citing the fact that Rhode Island is a dictatorship. S.C.: Official independence has been declared, and I shall put my capital in Sumter, finally, I shall build up my navy to take the Bahamas. *'Sorry, but err......not happening. The game takes place in the former US, not worldwide. Sorry dude. *'Fine, I'll just build my navy up.' Utahn Diplomacy: We recognize any independent states. Mexico: 'We invade Texas, which is still a weakened state. We lock up all drug addicts in our country, where they will be kept until they arent addicted anymore. We request an alliance with California and Utah 2018 '''Mexico: '''We request an alliance with Utah and California. We continue the invasion of Texas('ALGO NEEDED). 'We recognize New York as an independent state. We do not recognize Rhode Island as long as they are a dictature. Were they to change their government, then we could recognize them *Utah accepts the offer for an alliance. *California accepts the offer for an alliance. *'Seeing as there is no Algortihm in the rules, I am going to need time to get one figured out. Seeing as Ratc/Mash has been blocked, I will take it upon myself to desgin the algorithm, unless of course he returns. ~Edge *'So, this war takes as long as it takes to make the algo? ~Tech' *'I should have it done before the next turn begins. ~Edge' *'Algo Result: '''Mexico is thrown back by the Texans. '''California': We continue to build up our military and Californian Japanese population now reaches about 4 million by moving from Japan. And the American population is dispersing about 5 millions. However, some Japanese shops opened in the largest cities like San Francisco and Los Angeles. We begins placing troops on the boarder of Arizona and finally, we improved our industry and economy. Utah: 'We continue to build up our army and we improve our industry and economy. We still continue to recognize any independent state. '''Republic of Alabama: '''We continue to build up our military. We ask Utah, New York, California, and Mexico for an alliance. New York Accepts '''Mexican Dip: '''We accept, and request Alabama joins in the Mexican-Texan War '''S.C.: '''S.C. wishes to ally with N.C and form Carolina. *'North Carolina response(RNG USED: EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO 1-10, RESULT 9): '''North Carolina accepts the allaince but rejects the offer for union, saying that South Carolina would be a tax burden on NC. '''Republic of New York: '''Following the march on Buffolo, the resistance in New York collapses. New York City is set as the capital of the Nation. We aid Massachusetts in setting up a stable government so that it may avoid falling into a dictatorship like Rhode Island. As the process continues, our infulence over Massachusets starts to increase, and we suspect that, within 2 years, Massachusetts will be under New York's influence. Military is improved, as we prepare for the possibility that a war with Rhode Island may be needed to liberate the people from their Dictatorship. Economy is also upgraded. '''Michigan Republic: Feeling that the only way we can survive is to join with other states into a new nation, we request that Ohio, Indania, Illonis, Wisconsion, Minnesota, Iowa and Missouri join us to form a Union of Midwestern States. (Mod response. We begin building up our navy, and deploy some ships in Lake Erie, Lake Huron, and Lake Superior. We begin influencing Ohio, Indania, Illnois, and Wisconsion, and begin building tanks and other military veichales, with Ford leading the way. *'Ohio Response (MOD RESOPNSE): No. Michigan has a smaller economy than Ohio.' *'Indiana (MOD RESPONSE); No. Politcal diffrences' *'Illonis response (RNG USED; EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO 1-10, RESULT 7): No' *'Wisconsin response (RNG USED, EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO, 1-10, RESULT; 6) Wisconsin joins Michigan in union.' *'You can't influence 4 states at once. Ohio can't be infuenced because it's economy is larger than yours, even with the Union. Indiana can't either because you have similar economies and diffrent political parties are dominant in each state.' 2018.5 Russian troops land in Alaska. UN Forces push deeper into the US, using DC as a home base. The UN places sanctions on Russia. China invades Hawaii and continues sending agents into the Western States. Sorry about the block. Turns out good ol' ratc is going to have to go anonymously until Friday. Oh and edge, great work on the Algo. Until then,I can't remake the old account. From here on out I am Neo-Ratc3333 Alabama: 'We influence Mississippi to join Alabama and create a nation called New Dixie Republic. We are continually building up our military and economy. *'It's going to take more than one turn to do that, at least 4 turns. S.C.: We wish Georgia and the Dixie republic would ally the Carolina alliance *'Georgia Response( RNG USED, 1-10, EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO, RESULT:2): Georgia accepts.' UN Security Forces: We continue to push deeper into the former US and reconstruction projects begin for Washington DC. The UN calls for an emergency session on whether to reestablish the US federal government or not or whether to recognize the new states over the former US. Meanwhile, the UN Security Forces dispatched to Washington DC are resupplied with more troops and better equipment. The EU, again is asked to spearhead the UN Security Forces. Utah: 'We accept the alliance offer from Mexico and Alabama. We improve our industry and economy and build up our army. We send goods to California, Alabama, and Mexico, our allies. '''Republic of New York: '''Elections are held through out New York as a congress and new federal government of New York is established. The first act of this new government is the Re-Energize plan, desgined to aid New England in their efforts to establish stable governments, particuarly Massachussetts (Turn 2 of 4). A subset of the plan is created called Operation Devil's Trident, the Liberation of Rhode Island. is launched as well. Military and Economy improve. Intial gains are substanital, with Providence falling quickly, it is expected that the war will be soon over. ' Great Lakes Union: With Ohio a clear threat, we begin developing the economy, and trade with other nations in the great lakes reigon, with the goal of forming a new nation out of the Great Lakes reigon. We begin influencing Illnois. Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games